My Ending
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: The Ending for Naruto I would've liked to see. SasuNaru is the end pairing, but there will be many pairing hints showing up in here. I answered questions I had left after reading the final two chapters. Focused not on their relationship, but mostly on everything around. Set after chapter 698.
1. Chapter 1

So I was not very happy with the last two chapters of Naruto. Now I want to make it right, mostly for myself, but perhaps there are more who will like my ending. I want to fill up all the holes that are left. I'll try to cover everything and will focus more on answering my questions than on love, though I will leave the hints I think should be in there. This chapter is set after chapter 698 and does follow the flow of chapter 699, but I have changed a few things.

I apologise if there are things you wished were in here, but this will be what I focus on, to also entertain myself ;) now please enjoy!

...

After the chaos of the war this silence was welcomed. Enough words had been spoken, trying to explain everyone's position, everybody's believes and perhaps also insecurities. Now with shattered bodies they laid still, waiting. Life was slowly seeping away from them through their cut of arms, caused by the final blow they both had delivered. Both had broken more bones than they'd ever had in any fight they had participated in. They suffered more wounds than anyone had ever caused them. And all had been done by someone they called their best friend.

That idea made Sasuke's heart beat just a little faster. Maybe he should've realised something sooner. Maybe in a way he had, but ignoring something like this was far easier. Pushing away every bit of feeling he might have for someone had been better over the years. An Uchiha loved more than any other person the first Hokage had said and therefore they hated more than anyone too had the second Hokage added. But now he could not deny it anymore. His body was giving up and holding your tongue at a time like this would be foolish. But what was he supposed to say? He had admitted that Naruto was his best friend, but Naruto had done far more for him. The silent tear that slipped down his cheek was enough of a hint, for now. Death would soon take over and with him gone, Naruto could make all his dreams come true. That would be Sasuke's sacrifice.

But before it happened their rescue finally showed up and Sasuke caught himself feeling relieved, because now he could make things right. Make amends. Sakura would heal them and they would both live and then Sasuke could proof that he had learned. That he could change his ways. Her soft footsteps reached closer and she crouched down. Her eyes were sheltered away, hidden behind her pink hair and he remembered the time she had cut it off just to save them. He had disregarded her strength for a very long time, never acknowledging her, never seeing her as worthy, but as he felt her chakra slowly sink into his skin, healing their wounds simultaneously, he knew she was worthy. She belonged in this team as much as Naruto and he did.

With eyes still cast up at the bright blue sky, clouds slowly passing by, Sasuke muttered 'thank you.' Who his words were spoken to, no one could be sure. Except for Sasuke, because he knew it was meant for everyone. For the whole team. For their support, but also for fighting. If they hadn't, who knows what would've happened to him then.

Chakra strengthened their bodies again and soon Sasuke felt able to sit back up. His missing left arm felt a little odd now, but looking over at Naruto and seeing that big grin spread over his lips, he knew it would be alright. His best friend was here.

It was time. Time to release the jutsu and let everyone wake up. A hand was stretched out in front of him and for a moment Sasuke hesitated, but the determination in those bright blue eyes made Sasuke grab the hand in front of him in a tight hold. In sync they turned around, Sasuke's right hand facing Naruto's left and then together they made the hand sign, letting their last bit of borrowed chakra flow through them and finally let go.

Miles away the tree was withering away, the branches sinking down to the ground and rotting away instantly as soon as they hit the ground. The flow of chakra the branches had used to live was now taken away, the flow cut off as the buds they held were now blooming, cocoons breaking open to finally release their victims of their eternal slumber. Ultimate dreams were ending one by one. With the first blink of the eyes disappointed coursed through their bodies, but when reality struck, smiles formed. It was over. The war was finally over and they had all survived. The tree had not taken them.

Struggling to break from the papery cocoon she tried to move her shoulders more, but the energy had been drained from her body. Then a shadow was cast over her and fear struck her heart for a second until she noticed the shadow moving down and helping her out of her prison. A stranger, someone from another village, someone with a kind smile and Hinata instantly shot one back. There was no danger left. They were all safe.

Waking up beside a still badly wounded Gai and the person that could've been the man's son, Gaara felt confused at first. It had all happened so fast and reality didn't hit him right away. Until he saw more people waking up and heard the cheerful shouts, soon accompanied by someone calling his name. Eyes widening Gaara carefully stood up, legs shaking under him. Sand was leaking out of his gourd, but he didn't pay it any attention. Because there slowly shuffling towards him was his sister, his brother not far behind and they were calling his name and they were crying and this was it. They had won and they had survived and that was all that mattered. Using his last bit of strength he took the few final steps towards them. Strong arms were wrapped around him, Temari and Kankuro holding him a tight hug, and that was all he needed right now. The love of his family.

Some were unsure of what would happen now, their dreams possibly happier than with what they would end up now. Enough crimes had been committed. They had threatened the world, killed more than they could count and now they had to live in a world of peace. What would happen to them? Could they be forgiven?

Right now Suigetsu didn't worry about that. Right now he pulled off the last bit of cocoon of Juugo's shoulder, freeing him. They didn't know what had happened to Sasuke and of course expected the worst. Suigetsu had never understood the guy anyway and it was something he had always been intrigued by, but now he wanted simple. Juugo was not difficult to understand. Suigetsu could rile him up easily and then fight him. That was what fun was. And there a few meters away someone else woke up too and Suigetsu couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his lips. There was the other person who entertained him the most in life. Karin. Oh how he had missed her and of course she had missed him too. That was just how they worked. And Suigetsu would never stop teasing either of them and they would be stuck with him forever. Team Taka, without Sasuke this time.

Smiles and laughter was shared, happiness reaching everyone's mind as soon as they saw someone they knew, someone they cared for. And then a hand would land on their shoulder, giving the other a pat to show their affection. Embarrassing tears would be wiped away and then let out freely as they were wrapped in a hug as the other told them it was all alright.

Then there was one who woke up confused, having come out of the centre of the tree. His body used to fuel it more and make it grander. Opening his eyes felt odd, trying to remember where he was, was even worse. He was not familiar with this place nor did he understand why everything seemed to be in ruins. War was coming and here he was, lying in a deserted place. Then out of the corner of his eyes he saw something moving. A hand was reaching for him and then suddenly the face of Tobi doomed up in front of him, or was his name Madara?

Finally sitting up Yamato looked down and saw the tree still attached to his legs. With one frustrated pull, he ripped it off himself and then saw the body crumble down right in front of him, the swirled mask disappeared in a pile of rubble.

And then he found himself again not as alone as he initially thought, someone he didn't know moving up to him. The sign on his headband was not familiar to him, but the meaning of it made his heart skip a beat. How much had he missed? 'What happened here?' Yamato whispered as the stranger reached out his hand, helping Yamato to get back on his feet.

'We won,' the other answered with a big smile. In response Yamato sank right back down to his knees, exhaustion and relief tugging at his muscles.

But celebration was not the only thing happening, because their victory had come with many losses. Ino's dream may have been a superficial one, but here in her reality she no longer had a father. No longer had a role model. No longer had the person in her life that had taught her everything she knew. No matter how often she had screamed at him, had told him he didn't understand her, he understood her better than anyone. Inoichi was the person who had made her the person she is today. Together with Shikamaru and Chouji her father's strength would live in, InoShikaChou would never be forgotten.

Having left the kind stranger that had helped her up Hinata had walked on on her own. Fatigue was trying to pull her down, but she couldn't stop now. The familiar bark of a dog she knew too well reached her from behind, but there was no need to look back. Akamaru passed her in a slow trot and soon the owner of the dog came up next to her too. Kiba shot her a toothy grin, but it slipped away quite quickly. The buzz of a million bugs reached up from her other side and for a moment Hinata felt her heart warm. Her hands grabbed another on either side of her. Holding her teammates close Hinata found the courage to step forward and find her cousin.

'He didn't die for nothing,' Kiba muttered once they reached his body, Neji still wearing this soft smile on his lips as if death was what he had longed for all this time.

Stone crumbled away from the big round boulders, releasing the tailed beasts from their encasing. The rubble was shaken off, a shiver running over Kokuō's back. The five tails slapped away the few last pieces of stone still lingering in the beast's fur and then with one last look around, the horse like creature ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind.

The other tailed beasts were not in such a hurry, but most moved away as soon as they were let go. The smell of freedom was too alluring to not instantly take. They would go home and leave the rest behind, hoping the humans would now leave them in peace. But Son Gokū did not doubt that one second, putting all his trust in that strange kid, the one who would change everything, the one that reminded him so much of his father.

The last one to completely step out was Kurama and Sasuke watched Naruto react to the tailed beast, the creature Naruto considered a friend. Something Sasuke still couldn't completely understand, but the smile Naruto shared with the kyuubi was something he was almost jealous of. These two went from hating each other to becoming great friends, allies, one. They knew each other, knew each other's bodies and strength. Could empower each other and fight together in perfect sync.

But hadn't it all been Naruto who had made this possible? Believing in the good in everyone?

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Sasuke felt his heartbeat raise a little. Glancing to the side he looked right into the smiling face of the one he called his best friend. 'Time to go home,' Naruto whispered, giving Sasuke's shoulder a soft squeeze.

Sasuke just wasn't sure where his home exactly was.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, check my facebook for updates, new story ideas and my rant on the latest chapters! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

This is perhaps not a very exciting chapter, but this one answers a lot of questions, to me at least! So I hope you guys will enjoy :)

...

_Tsunade's POV_

The orders were flying off her lips, ninjas scattering around to go to the place she was pointing at. There was no time to waste. There were still so many wounded people and she could tend to them now. Katsuyu had already latched onto many ninjas, using Tsunade's chakra to heal everyone as best as she could, but it was not enough. This had to be done quicker. Couldn't she send through her chakra faster? And where were her other medical ninja? Where was Sakura? That girl was her apprentice and could do so much for these people right now. It was not right to get riled up at a time like this, but Tsunade had fought in too many wars now. Had seen too many people die. But this time it would be different. Tsunade would help.

Exhaustion was slowly creeping deeper inside her veins and Tsunade could feel her anti-aging jutsu fade away, but she fought it as best as she could. This was no time to crumble down and let everyone fend for themselves. She was the healer of all the kages and needed to help. Her life was not more important than any of the other ninja surrounding her.

A hand landed on her shoulder and pulled her back slightly. Gritting her teeth Tsunade was ready to give this person a piece of her mind, because this wasn't the time to slack. Holding her back from arranging this scene was not right and this person had to stop right now. But she bit her tongue when she looked up in the smiling face of the Mizukage. The remains of crusted blood could still be seen at the corners of her lips and the way her eyes had lost bit of their light told Tsunade this woman was as tired as she was. With a soft sigh Tsunade gave in and fully turned towards the other woman, the one she now considered a friend. With everything they had gone through, it would be odd not to see her that way.

'Before we go and get ourselves killed, I think we first need to come up with a plan.' The raspy voice of the Kazekage reached her ears and as she glanced to the side, Tsunade noticed all the kages had assembled and were waiting for her to join them.

Taking the last few steps to join the group Tsunade let her eyes slide over every one of them. Their clothes were all half withered away and the tiredness was clearly visible in their eyes. Ōnoki looked even older than he was, his short legs trembling slightly as he tried to keep up right. 'Then let's get this plan together, because we can't just sit around and let the rest of them die,' Tsunade added impatiently, not fully agreeing with the fact that they needed to hold a meeting now.

'Tsunade,' grumbled the Raikage, his moustache slightly singed away. 'No one is going to die, except for you if you keep this up.'

'Look around, Tsunade,' Mei then pitched in, the soft smile still on her lips. 'Yes, there are many ninjas that are wounded, but none reach the level of life threatening. If we organise everything correctly, then we can take care of everyone at the right pace.'

'The only one who might not have enough time, would be the Tsuchikage.' Those last words eased the tension in Tsunade's chest and that was exactly the reason why Gaara had said it. He would be called a brat by Ōnoki, but it had the right timing and released some of the stress that had formed in their little group. They were all right. As Tsunade looked around she could see no one was on the verge of dying. It had been all in her head, the memories of her previous experiences still so fresh.

A shaky breath left Tsunade's lips as she slid a hand through her hair, trying to tame the bits that had come free of her ponytails. 'Okay,' she said. 'Where do we start then? A lot needs to be done. The damage this war has caused stretches on for miles and we need to clean it all up. This means we need a lot of funding as well, because someone needs to pay for this. Konoha doesn't have a lot of money after our whole village was destroyed when the Akatsuki attacked. Besides the clean-up we need to do, we also need to recover all the bodies and give them a proper burial. We need people to identify them and take them back to the right village. Then we also need to get our wounded back to our villages to tend for them there and…' Finally she was interrupted, Mei holding up a hand in front of her.

'We've already discussed a few things,' A started, waving at one of the ninjas that was passing them to get closer. 'This one here sent birds to get the message to our villages. Shizune signed yours since you were busy with other things. We've asked for carriages to come here and help us with the wounded and dead. It will take some time before they get here, but in the mean time we can get everyone together. Some are already working on it right now.'

They were all so fast with this. Had decided things without her, but it worked out all so perfectly. Tsunade never had seen herself fit to be the Hokage, but Jiraiya had practically forced her to take the job back then and she thought she had done a pretty good job. Now she was just tired. All the wars she had fought in and now she needed to think straight too, with everything that had happened? 'Alright, that sounds good,' she replied with a nod, closing her eyes to let it all sink in a little better.

'Funding this will be a different matter,' Gaara then began. 'A lot has been destroyed and our villages aren't really rich, but the Daimyō's will need to assist us in this. They have the wealth and should understand the need to rebuild everything. Rebuilding the countries is not a matter we can solely decide on anyway.'

'And we knew war was going to cost us a lot of money before we even began this,' Ōnoki added, looking rather gloom about the situation.

Glancing around Tsunade eyed a boulder that looked perfect to sit on. With an oomph Tsunade flopped down and rubbed her eyes, finding this all very easily arranged. One would think they would argue more, but they all didn't really have the energy to argue. 'Okay, so then we are left with how we're going to clean everything up.'

'Well, we have cooperated during this war quite well and now we can put it to the test further on. See if we can still work as a team while cleaning this up,' Mei said, shrugging her shoulders, seeing no problem in this solution.

A grin formed on Ōnoki's lips as he stretched out his back, gasping when he pulled a muscle. 'Well, Iwagakure will send enough earth benders. We'll get rid of the mess in no time and rebuild the villages too,' he said cockily, pride shining through in his voice about the prowess of his village.

'As long as you don't hire anyone outside of your village again, old man. We don't want a new Akatsuki to rise up and cause another one of these wars,' A accused Ōnoki, because of course this was the time to bring up that again and also the moment where the two would start arguing. Tsunade just let it all pass her by, because no matter how you looked at it, the earth bending Iwagakure could do, would be very beneficial. So Tsunade would agree to these terms and just go with what the group had decided so far. There were more things to arrange, but this was not really the place to talk about it. It was time to act.

'Alright!' Tsunade said, raising her voice a little to reach over the arguing kages before they would bite each other's head off. 'I think we have the basics now. All we can do is gather everyone and make sure everyone is ready to go back home. I think we all want to go home at this point. I for one can't wait to get a big glass of sake.' With that she pushed herself off the chair and was ready to move around and see who she could assist. This meeting was done, for now, and Tsunade wanted to feel useful.

But right as she was about to step away, another hand landed on her shoulder and Tsunade had to supress the annoyed growl from leaving her lips. Gaara came up beside her, but didn't say a word. He merely pointed towards the east and when Tsunade squinted her eyes, she could see four people making their way towards them. 'I think there is something else you need to focus on right now,' Gaara said in his raspy voice and then stepped away from her, giving her some more room.

There the team was that had given her so much trouble. The copy ninja who now had two dull black eyes staring back at her. The one she called her apprentice, sobbing softly as Kakashi guided her forward. And lastly two rivals, one wearing the proudest smiles as he got closer and closer to them and the other looking far more insecure about this situation. Two missing limbs didn't go unnoticed by her and Tsunade could only imagine what had happened to them. But it seemed team seven was back together.

What would she need to decide here? Her trust in Sasuke didn't go a long way. The ninja had threatened her village often enough and she wasn't sure if that had changed now? If she would now decide Sasuke had done wrong too much and would lock him up, then she would have to deal with Naruto and dealing with him was hard enough without the whole Sasuke thing. Would she even be able to keep Sasuke locked up? Now with this extra strength he possessed. This was really something she didn't want to deal with. Sasuke had not even been on her mind when this war started.

'Do you know what you'll do with him?' Gaara asked, pulling Tsunade back out of her thoughts. She could feel the other kage watching her, wandering what she'll answer. Sasuke's future was not just an important matter for Konoha, but also for the other villages. If Sasuke would go free and then decided to attack Konoha, what would he do to the other villages?

A firm headache was now forming right behind her eyes. Tsunade needed more time to answer this question. Progress what had happened. She had not even heard what had happened with team seven after the tree took over. There was a very important story there and she could not decide what to do without that, right? 'I don't know,' she answered honestly, rubbing her eyes once more. Was she getting too old for this?

Team seven had now finally reached the circle of ninja. Most had completely halted in their movements and were now staring at the little group. It was clear most were excited to see Naruto, and even Kakashi and Sakura, but of Sasuke they were all wary. The looks he received were not friendly. The friends Naruto had made over the years seemed to be the most hostile. How could this guy actually be introduced back in Konoha? Who was going to accept an Uchiha now?

'What will you do?' Mei asked softly, her voice trembling with sadness.

A slight smile formed on her lips then as she finally knew what she would do about this whole situation. 'I think I'll retire,' she said resolute, her eyes sliding towards two lazy dark eyes. 'And I know exactly who will be Hokage after me.'

Let Kakashi decide what to do with Sasuke.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, You can find another ending I actually would've preferred over this one on my facebook. One with not a very happy ending ;)

Love, Dana


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, guys... I am not abandoning this story XD I saw a lot of worries and it has only been a week! So I will finish this, also because I want to fix this for myself :D

Thank you for the reviews as well! I'm glad people are enjoying this and accept my ending too!

lux asked for my fb page and I have heard more that people can't find it. I actually have the link up on my profile. Fanfiction doesn't allow me to post it here, so that's why I never pasted it. I hope you can find it there! If not, please let me know :)

wawa bunny asked for my opinion on the manga chapters. Because my thoughts are long and I want to now write it down with respect and understanding, yet will not say I necessarily accept the ending that we received, I will post it on my facebook. Probably not today, but tomorrow, so keep an eye out there. My page is public, so you can always read it without liking my fb, even if I would appreciate it ;)

Now on with the chapter! Hopefully it all makes sense. I changed POVs a lot to show the different thoughts of people. I tried to make it flow well, but apologise if it doesn't all make sense. Please enjoy!

...

It had taken the carriages two days before they finally arrived at the battle field. The young Genin of Konohagakure were excited to finally help, running towards the wounded ninjas and act before they were asked to. It took a lot of shushing and yelling on Iruka's part, trying to get everyone to calm down, but ending up being the one stressed out. The normalness of everything caught Sasuke of guard. He was receiving enough wary looks, no one really trusting him, but everyone was far too busy with getting everyone moving. It was almost as if he had never left.

The badly wounded were loaded up into the carriages, Sasuke joining Naruto in one, and went on their way back to the villages. The Sand and Stone travelled with them for a while and Gaara stayed obviously close to the carriage his friend and Sasuke were in, but Sasuke could understand. It was already a miracle that Sasuke was allowed to sit in a carriage and travel back with them. Tsunade could've decided to leave him behind, but for some reason hadn't. Saying something about it not being her job anymore, which struck Sasuke as odd. Would it be Naruto who now decided his faith? Then Sasuke could be sure he was fine, but that seemed like the easy way out and the village would not accept that.

Sasuke had received another offer right before he left and a part of him had considered it. Orochimaru had decided not to go back to the Leaf and turn back to his created village, the Sound. Team Taka went with him, though all three seemed to have a hard time with it. Only because Sasuke wasn't coming along. They had been a team for a long time and Sasuke had to admit they had been a great support and had done everything he had asked of them, no matter how bad it got for them. They would be a safe crowd to stay with and Sasuke would have a sure future with them, though he would never trust Orochimaru. It was better this way for them though. Orochimaru would look after them properly. The goodbyes might've been tough, mostly on the part of Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu, but it was for the best, and this way peace would stay, including the Sound as well.

Silence had now settled in the carriage. Only Konohagakure was traveling this road, aiming to be home the next day. Ninjas were scattered around, some up in the trees, taking the faster way home. Some were slowly walking along with the line, talking to people in the carriages. It was a relaxed environment and Sasuke was happy no one was focusing on him at this point.

In front of the carriage was Sakura. At first she had walked alone, trying to gather her thoughts on everything that had happened. But it didn't take long for Rock Lee to join her and even if he could not cheer her up right now, Sasuke considered it nice that he at least kept her company. A little in front of her was Kakashi and a man he named Tenzo, but Naruto kept referring to him as Yamato, so Sasuke wasn't sure who this person exactly was. Naruto had called him stupid, because apparently Sasuke had met this person before. Not something Sasuke considered important. But Kakashi seemed to be in a good mood, an arm wrapped around the other man's shoulders, sharing light conversation with him.

With a loud groan Naruto pulled Sasuke's attention towards him, head hung back against the side of the carriage. 'I can't wait to be home and get some ramen. I wonder if old man Teuchi has missed me. I am his best customer!' After that Naruto blabbered on about ramen and what his favourite was, which Sasuke already knew, but it was nice to hear Naruto talk to him so casually. Almost as if he had never left, once more. The sheer acceptance warmed Sasuke's heart.

And the only thing he could reply with, was 'idiot.'

Further back the other teams had gathered, walking in small groups, whispering thoughts to one another. There was only one thing now on their minds. Sasuke returning with them. Everyone had their own opinion on it, but none of them were very happy with the guy returning to Konoha. Trust was the biggest issue. Sasuke had threatened them all, had threatened Naruto, and now they were riding a carriage together. Nothing about this was right. But none of them would say a word out loud to Sasuke or to Naruto, because they didn't want to upset either of them. War had just ended and fighting over this would be too much now. But they would whisper and complain, in the back of the line.

'Someone should just kick the guy's ass now that he's weak and force him to leave,' Kiba gritted out, glaring at the carriage somewhere in the front.

'Kiba,' Hinata said with her soft voice, barely reaching everyone's ears. 'Don't be so harsh. It's not for us to decide what happens to him. Lady Tsunade knows what needs to be done and will decide accordingly.'

The dark stare was now directed at her and Kiba's words came out a little harsher than necessary, making Hinata flinch. 'So you trust the guy?! He's hanging out with your beloved Naruto right now and who knows, the guy might be throttling Naruto as we speak. You don't need to be so sweet towards Sasuke. He doesn't deserve your kindness.' And after that Hinata kept her mouth shut, because somewhere she did agree. Naruto was not safe with him as far as she knew and now Naruto was stuck there in that carriage. Sasuke had caused nothing but trouble for Naruto.

'Naruto can take of himself,' Ino butted in, standing up for her friend who she considered too timid most of the time. Ino would be there for her, as she was there for all her friends. 'Somewhere deep down my heart rejoices that Sasuke is back and seems to have changed for the good, but I don't trust him. I worry for Sakura most. This must be toughest on her. I don't want her to fall for him again and then have her get hurt in the end just like before. It would've been better if he had never come back.' And it hurt to actually say that, but Ino was smart enough to realise Sasuke being back didn't mean anything good.

Beside Ino Shikamaru walked in relaxed stroll, hands stuffed inside his pants' pockets and face directed up at the sky. His way of watching the clouds while walking. 'I also wonder most about Sakura. She had been ready to kill Sasuke a few months back, getting to the point where she considered that her best option. Naruto had never even thought about that, so I understand why he accepts him so easily. This was what he had been fighting for all along. Sakura hasn't. I'm not sure what she will do now.'

'Her smiles are fake when she talks about him,' Sai pitched in, confusing everyone. No one understood the significance of the fake smile. That was something between Sakura and Sai. They had spoken about it and it was something Sakura had taught him so perfectly. It was what struck him the most. The fake smile she still wore.

What were Sakura's thoughts really on this whole matter?

'But you need to tell me everything that has happened, Sakura-san!'

A soft sigh left her lips, tiredness tugging her mind down in the gutter. She didn't really want to speak or think. Sakura wanted to be alone and not have someone talk to her about unimportant things and important things. But maybe it was better that Lee was here to distract her, because Sakura didn't really knew what she was even thinking about right now. About Sasuke mostly, but her mind kept on going different ways, unable to choose a side. Sheer happiness struck her every time she thought about it for a second, but dread followed soon after. It was as if you were ripping of a bandage. At first it doesn't hurt at all and you're glad it's gone, but then the pain comes and it burns right where it had been attached to your skin. Normally that feeling would disappear fast though and this didn't.

'Too much happened, Lee. I can't possibly tell you everything and I haven't even seen everything. For that you need to talk to Naruto or…' And she just stopped talking. How could she be unable to say Sasuke's name? Heart clenching inside her chest Sakura turned her face away from Rock Lee, not wanting him to see the tears welling up.

Out of nowhere an arm was wrapped around her shoulders right as she was trying to wipe away the tears that were ready to fall. Surprised and confused she glanced up at Lee with wide eyes and he only shot back his prize winning smile, making her relax slightly. 'Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Everything will be fine. You've done enough for today.'

Fresh tears now welled up in Sakura's eyes and this time she let them fall, letting Rock Lee pull her closer to his side. 'Thank you, Lee,' she muttered, letting her worries slide from her shoulders, if only for a moment.

'I seriously still can't believe I missed the entire war.'

Kakashi's eyes had wandered towards the back of the line, his eyes sliding over every person that was traveling with them. He hadn't missed the dark stares being sent from the crowd, all directed at the same carriage and the same person. And soon he would be the one to decide what would happen with that person. Hokage. Somewhere he still didn't believe he was fit for the part, but everyone else did believe it, so Kakashi would do it and he would decide Sasuke's fate.

'I think you had enough other things to focus on while the war happened, Tenzo,' he muttered softly, not showing his thoughts to his old friend.

The dull round eyes shot up a glare at Kakashi's face and then elbowed him in the side. 'My name is now Yamato and I don't remember much of what actually happened. So it would be nice if you actually told me about the war. Then I might also understand why Sasuke is coming back with us.'

'There were a lot of bad guys, we fought with them. For a moment it looked like they were going to win and then in the end we didn't. Sasuke helped a little and that is why he is coming back with us.' The worst explanation yet, but this was not the time to tell everything. Kakashi wasn't even sure what all had happened and what he thought of Sasuke returning with them. Of course Naruto was there who would only speak highly of Sasuke's return and would only see the positive side in Sasuke coming back. But was it really this positive and could Sasuke really be trusted? Should Kakashi give Sasuke a chance? The benefit of the doubt? Seeing team seven be together again was special to him, but was it all worth it?

'You were always great at telling stories,' Yamato muttered annoyed and then just shook his head, letting the subject slide. There was no point in trying to force Kakashi to speak of this. It wouldn't end up anywhere anyway.

'Can you now finally shut up about the ramen!'

Blue eyes angrily looked Sasuke's way, but then a bright teasing smile formed on Naruto's lips, eyebrows lifting for a second. 'Want to talk about tomatoes then? I can talk to you about tomatoes. We can talk about the thick luscious ones and when you bite in them, the juice dribbles all over your chin. Or the little ones, when you pop one in your mouth and you chew on it, the taste just explodes right in your mouth.'

Throwing a rag Naruto's way, Sasuke shut him up effectively, for only a second of course. But they ended up laughing and it had been such a long time since Sasuke had honestly laughed.

He couldn't be more grateful for the fact that Naruto had never given up on him.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, link is on my profile!

Love, Dana


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter with grievings... So this fits with the one page in chapter 699 that focuses on the funerals. I have added a bit I definitely wanted to see and I hope you will appreciate that bit too ^^

Reviewer Lux: If I say yes, may I have half of your moneys then? Because I'll say yes then... :D And thank you so much for that review! I'm glad you like my characterisation of them all! To me their personalities fit, but I can never be sure... So I am glad you don't feel like they seem wrong. And I hope you will enjoy other stories written by me as well then ^^ Though not everything will be as in character as this one I have to admit. Thank you again!

Now enjoy!

...

Dressed clad in black every ninja in town was now present at the small field right outside of the village. A place Pein's attack had missed a few months ago and had stayed preserved while the whole village needed to be rebuilt. It still had this peaceful nature, the leaves softly rustling due the wind. No one uttered a word as they slowly made their way through the graveyard, passing stone after stone, making sure they wouldn't trample flowers that had been carefully laid out for a loved one.

It felt odd to be here, among all these people, walking in a straight line towards the person they would be remembering today. Even if he had every right to be here. And it was important to him to be here. It was just never a place he had visited often. Which now that he thought about it, was even stranger. Hadn't he lost many people at an early age to begin with? His parents when he was only a baby and then throughout the years others that had changed his views on life. His sensei had cut deep, but it wasn't just him. Naruto had so many people to mourn for, but this was the first time he would share this with so many people. Not in private, but with his friends.

A few people were missing today. Some were still in the hospital and were not allowed to move yet, but no one wanted to wait with the funeral till everyone was back on their feet. It was time to bury the dead, show them the respect they deserved and honour them with a few final words.

Another face missing from the crowd was Sasuke, but Naruto hadn't expected him to come anyway. What kind of bond did Sasuke still have with these people? Naruto wanted them to get along again, but he understood it wasn't that easy for others to accept him the way Naruto had. Sasuke had no business being here, had no need to mourn people he hadn't really known. And yet how well did Naruto know all these people?

Many fresh graves were dug at the back of the graveyard. Trees had been cut to make room for more graves, more stones, more lost memories. The field stretched on so far and as Naruto let his eyes follow all the new stones, he felt a deep pain settle inside his chest. No matter how often they told him it wasn't his fault, Naruto would always feel guilty. This had been his war, his fight. It had been all about him. None of these people were meant to die.

The large group of people started splitting up, moving towards the graves of their loved ones. Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji had been inseparable today, hands brushing together from time to time as a sign of comfort. Shikaku and Inoichi were right beside each other, the Konoha symbol edged into the grey stone right above their names. Chōza had it the hardest during the burial. Seeing their friends graves lined up in front of him was something he had never expected to see, but here he was, outliving them all because he was not right there with them during the war. As he should've been. As a part of InoShikaCho. But InoShikaCho would live on, in the children beside him. Ino would mourn, Shikamaru would mourn, and Chōji would be there to pick up the pieces and get them back on their feet. Because they were one big family, always had been and always will be.

Naruto, he joined the Hyūga's. He wanted to visit every grave and show everyone his gratitude for what they had done during the war, but there would be enough time for that. The one he knew best and had sacrificed his life solely to save Naruto, was the one in the grave before him. Unlike his father, Neji did get the honour he deserved. Hiashi made sure Neji would be close to his family and would feel the comfort his twin brother should've felt among the Hyūgas. Somewhere Neji was the son the head of the family should've had, but what Hiashi had learned most from Neji, was that it was important to love your family. And Hinata had gotten so strong and she did not need to prove herself anymore. She fought well and would become stronger and stronger.

Whispers hung in the air as people started murmuring their private farewells to the many headstones. Confessions bubbled up of feelings that will forever be left unanswered. And the painful awareness of parents outliving their children was heavily present. War… It broke far more than it healed.

Shuffling his feet uncomfortably Kiba was beside Hinata, staring down at the grave of Neji. A guy he never really liked, all due to how he had once treated his teammate. He had never really gotten over the grudge. The memory of the bastard almost killing Hinata was still fresh in his mind, but Hinata cared for her cousin, so Kiba was here and he would support her. It would've been better if Akamaru had been allowed to come, but this was no place for a dog. Not Kiba's words though. Akamaru should be allowed anywhere. But a funeral was not a place to complain, so he had bit his tongue, after Shino had threatened with his stupid bugs.

Blue eyes sliding through the crowd Naruto took in every ninja that was present. There were a few villagers present who did not participate in the war and had no business in it in the first place, but most had been there, had seen the deaths, had suffered the instant pains. Most looked pretty beaten up still. Scratches on their faces and arms. The remains of the battle they had gone through only a few days ago. The medics were too busy with the more serious wounds and had left the smaller ones to heal on their own.

Naruto's empty sleeve waved up in the wind, pulling his attention back down to his missing limb. Something the medics couldn't fix. Lady Tsunade was working on a solution, but for now Naruto was living without his right arm. Like Sasuke was living without his left. It had left him unable to perform certain jutsus and even eating his favourite ramen dish felt odd. He might get a fake arm at some point or a borrowed arm, but it would never be the same. It would never be his arm. And the scar would remain, reminding him of the battle he had with Sasuke. The one he had come out victorious. Not because he had defeated Sasuke, but because he had changed Sasuke. Because Sasuke was now home, where he belonged. Naruto did see himself as a winner, but only because of that. The losses were far worse. His best friend might be back, but many other friends were now gone. The other scars covering his body would remind him of that. The fresh scar on his cheek and other marks littered all over him. And he would wear it with pride.

Hinata stepped forward and softly placed a white lily right in front of Neji's stone. Leaning forward she whispered a few words and then wiped a single tear from her cheek, wanting to show her strength in front of her cousin. The one who had taught her so much and had, in the end, supported her through so much. Their family bonds might not have been fair, but they both had suffered from it, and now Neji was finally free.

The first heavy hand landed on her right shoulder, Kiba squeezing her shoulder softly. And then on her left another hand was placed, her father shooting a kind smile at her. The next was Shino, placing a hand on her back, while his covered eyes were still focused on the grave in front of him. Another hand joined in, but at this point Hinata couldn't keep up anymore. The only thing she knew was that her friends were here to support her and that Neji would be missed, not just be her. The love she then felt was overwhelming and even though the grieve was still very present in her heart, she couldn't help but smile. Everything would be alright now. Neji's sacrifice would not be a waste.

Without a warning someone suddenly broke down in loud sobs, screams of sorrow leaving his throat as he threw himself in front of Neji's grave. Cries of despair filled the air, pulling everyone's attention towards him. Confused Naruto tried glancing around Hinata and then just shook his head when his eyes fell on Rock Lee. It seemed like a joke, disrespectful towards the other grieving people around, but it wasn't like that. Lee was honestly grieving and everyone around understood that. And somewhere Naruto felt jealous, because he would never be able to mourn that way, to show his emotions so upfront. Naruto envied Lee, as many others around.

And this time they let Lee cry. No one stopped him, no one commented. They all just watched in silence as a friend broke down before another friend. The painful sobs echoing the feelings everyone around felt deep in their hearts.

About a kilometre away, right outside of the city, two other people were standing before a large flat stone. Silence stretched on between them as the wind fluttered through their hair. Their eyes were fixated on the stone in front of them, eyes sliding over the words edged into it. So many names… All sharing the same last name. A way to honour a family who had almost been completely wiped out, by the hands of someone who's name was on there as well. A gravestone made especially for the Uchiha family, to honour their hard work and show they were once a loved asset to the Leaf.

Kakashi's eyes moved over the stone, halting at a few names of people he once knew very well. And on the other hand hadn't known at all. It was odd to now realise this and therefore he felt out of place here. As if he didn't belong. He should be with the others, grieving the deaths of people he had known far better. But he was here with Sasuke. This was the first Uchiha remembrance that was for everyone. That let people know they were an honourable family and deserved to be acknowledged as such. No matter what once happened. No matter how much trouble they had caused. The Uchihas had helped in starting this village and they would always be part of it.

And Kakashi preferred grieving in his own time, being late to appointments because he lost track of time. He wouldn't fit with all the people currently invading the graveyard. He would go there later.

'Thank you,' Sasuke suddenly muttered, making Kakashi look back towards his former teammate. The dark eye had turned to its bright red, the Sharingan swirling as it focused on the stone before them. A way to remember all the names present, but also to show his love for his family. Something that never left him and never would. A silent tear slid down his cheek and he didn't stop it from falling.

But this made Kakashi feel more out of place. This was not his place to mourn the dead. 'I'll leave you alone for a while,' he announced plainly and then turned around, casually strolling away as if he had not noticed the tear. As if he did not understand the pain Sasuke now felt. 'Make sure to meet Tsunade at the hospital around four. She'll be waiting for you.' And with a last wave he disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke would be an hour late to the appointment, blaming life got in the way.

As cries filled the air louder and louder, other people having joined the painful chant Lee had started, Naruto's eyes slid up. Maybe he was hiding the tears that were about to spill and maybe he just couldn't bear to look at the grieving people anymore. But there in the sky his blue eyes landed on a bird flying back and forth, circling the grounds as if it didn't want to leave the painful song that rose up to the sky.

And then as Naruto let a smile grace his lips the bird flew off, as if it knew it was finally okay to leave.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, link can be found on my profile! I now have a contest running. When I reach 50 likes on my facebook page, I'll pick a random person out of the list and write them a short drabble of 500 words. Find the post on my profile to see how it exactly works!

And as you can see I've added the bit on the Uchiha family, because I think it should've been there. A memorial for all of them.

Love, Dana


	5. Chapter 5

I'm very happy with this chapter and how it turned out. This is Kakashi's POV and he has a talk with Naruto. Enjoy!

...

The sun had set hours ago, but it was still so warm outside. The humidity in the air was at a high right now, making clothes stick to your body as you walked around outside. A sweat drop was slowly trickling down his back and somewhere he thought it would've been smarter to wear less clothes during the summer, but he was used to this climate, wasn't he? And this was his uniform, the outfit he wore every day, because there was no such thing as casual clothing. At least not in his closet.

Patting the pouch strapped to his waist he checked if everything was still in there. Kunais, shuriken, bandages, scrolls, and his copy of Ichi Icha Paradise. It was all still there, safely tugged away, but ready to be used at any minute as well. He was always ready.

Kakashi was out on his usual evening stroll, hands now stuffed inside his pants' pockets, and two eyes glancing around the street with seemingly disinterest. Tomorrow he would not be walking around so casually anymore. It was still a strange thought that Tsunade was stepping down and that it was now up to Kakashi to take the lead. It had all happened so fast and he wasn't even sure if he was ready for the responsibility. Was the mask even still fitting to wear? It had been part of him for such a long time now. How old was he when he started wearing his mask? Seven? Eight? Most thought it was his father who had told him to wear the mask, but that was far from the truth. His father hadn't come up with the idea, Kakashi had. As long as no one knew your real face, then they can't recognise you when you don't wear it. Similar to what the superheroes in his comic books had believed in.

It was only later that Kakashi had adopted the idea that he wore the mask because no one could then judge him on appearance, but only on the strength he showed. Now though. Now he simply wore it because it was comforting. It had been with him for so long and he didn't know any better than it being wrapped over his face, hiding away his smile, slightly crooked teeth sheltered away by a thin strip of fabric. It was simply part of him and Kakashi didn't think he would ever say goodbye to the blue mask.

Turning a corner Kakashi continued his leisured stroll, the smell of fresh made ramen wafting his way, and the enthusiastic laughter of his former student echoing through the streets. The contagious laugh made Kakashi smile lightly under his mask, his heart swelling lightly at the thought of Naruto. This was proof that everything was alright again. Naruto laughing. How he had missed the sound of that careless laugh. War was finally over.

Bright light shone from the little ramen place Naruto adored so much. Soon the orange pants and orange jacket came into view, followed by a mop of blond hair. Three empty bowls were already stacked on the counter and Naruto was about to order a fourth one. It was definitely good to be home again.

Sauntering towards Ichiraku's Kakashi took a seat right beside Naruto and watched the exchange of words between the shop owner and Naruto. A complaint about too little barbeque pork turned into a heavy argument until the shop owner eventually gave in and dropped two extra pieces of meat in Naruto's bowl. It was then that the man turned towards Kakashi, ready to take his order now. And at the same time Naruto finally noticed someone had taken a seat beside him.

'Kakashi-sensei!' came the excited greeting right before Naruto stuffed his face with noodles, juices dripping down his chin.

Shaking off the thought of wanting to hand Naruto a napkin Kakashi turned towards Teuchi. 'I'll have what the kid's having.'

'I'm not a kid anymore!' Naruto instantly retaliated, as expected. Kakashi had only said it just to get a rise out of Naruto, like the good old times. There was no need to reply to it anyway since Naruto wouldn't stay mad for long about a comment like that and Kakashi was very aware of Naruto not being a child anymore. Far from it really. They had all matured so much these past few years and Naruto the most. 'So are you ready for tomorrow, sensei? I heard they are already working hard on getting your face on the wall.' An easy change of subject, though Kakashi was not particularly in the mood to talk about what would happen tomorrow. His whole day had been filled with talks about tomorrow. Dress codes, plans, interviews.

A steaming bowl of ramen was neatly placed before Kakashi and with practised ease Kakashi snapped the chopsticks in two, ready to take the first bite. Curious blue eyes moved towards him, but Naruto was not too obvious about it, and it made Kakashi smile once more. Without being sneaky about it or trying to hide it still, Kakashi pulled down his mask to let it rest on his chin and then took the first bite. Naruto's eyes widened for a second, roaming over Kakashi's fresh exposed skin and then glanced away once more, never giving any comment on Kakashi finally revealing his features. Definitely not a child anymore.

Swallowing the first bit of ramen Kakashi turned to Naruto only to see the teen stirring his bowl almost shyly. Must be odd to finally see your sensei's face. 'I think I am as ready as I can be for tomorrow. It's not like I have much of a choice,' Kakashi replied easily and then turned back to his ramen.

'Sensei, can I talk to you about something?' Naruto murmured softly, never lifting his eyes up from his half-filled bowl of ramen. Was Naruto going to comment on the lack of mask anyway? Say something about what his face looks like and that he now understood why Kakashi wore the mask? Kakashi wouldn't hold it against him. Though it would show Naruto was not as mature as Kakashi had initially thought. Quietly Kakashi nodded and waited on Naruto continue. 'I know it's not my place to decide anything and that it's all up to you to make the final decision on it, but I still wanted to say something. I just…'

It was now obvious what Naruto wanted to talk about and Kakashi should've seen it coming. The tension in Naruto's body and the lost look in his eyes. It had nothing to do with the mask and Naruto definitely hadn't gotten shy. This was just very important to Naruto and he had indeed matured enough to bring it slowly and deliberately, to make sure his point came across without causing them to end up fighting.

'I have thought about it a lot already, Naruto,' Kakashi cut in. 'It's not an easy decision to make to begin with, but it will causes a lot of problems if Sasuke stays without punishment. So many have been harmed by his hands and he has made a threat against Konoha multiple times. Can I really just let that all slide, just because we have faith that he has changed? How many of the villagers will actually buy that? None who I have spoken to would want him here.' For a moment Kakashi fell silent, because there was still one comment left to make, but this one would have the biggest impact. 'Even Sakura believes it will be for the best of Sasuke gets punished for his crimes.'

Naruto's body went rigid for a second and then he slumped deep down in his seat, sorrow evident on his face as he pushed his bowl of ramen away. That was a first and not something Kakashi had wanted to see. Naruto who didn't want to finish his ramen. 'I didn't know you had spoken to Sakura already,' Naruto muttered, a bit of irritation lingering to the surface, which was understandable. 'But Sakura is not the one who fought him in the end. I was the one who fought him at the place we first lost him. I was the one who collided fists with him. I was the one who felt every bit of emotion sheltered away in the darkness Sasuke has surrounded himself in. He has changed. I can feel it in every fibre of my body. And he has been through so much shit. Shouldn't we at least give him a chance to show that he wants to stay here?'

It was painful to watch Naruto now. Seeing the emotion shimmering inside those blue orbs, trying to make Kakashi believe what Naruto believed. And somewhere in those words Naruto had a point. There was no one who knew Sasuke better than the little blond jinchūriki. 'So you trust him?' Kakashi eventually asked, turning his eyes away from Naruto to stare down at his own half-filled bowl of ramen.

A soft humourless chuckle left Naruto's lips and Kakashi could see the shine of a tear spilling down Naruto's cheek. 'Isn't it obvious I do? I'm not shadowing him right now and considering you're sitting here, you aren't either. I think that's a sign that you do trust Sasuke and you do believe he has changed.' A very strange argument to make…

'But there are ninjas shadowing him. Tsunade has ordered them to and Sasuke is not alone one second. They know his every move and report back constantly. You must be aware of this.'

Finally Naruto turned to look up at Kakashi's face, defiance clear in those bright blue eyes. The tears had been rubbed away, because Naruto was done crying over this. 'Do you really think those ninjas know Sasuke's every move? They don't know Sasuke like we do. If we really hadn't trusted Sasuke, then we would've been there with those ninjas, making the better reports and doing the better shadowing. But we're here, trusting Sasuke won't make a move at all.'

'Sakura is shadowing him,' was the only thing Kakashi could truly reply with, because Naruto did have a point. If Kakashi really thought about it, he wouldn't let any other ninjas do the job. It would've been him up on the roof, watching Sasuke cook his dinner and crawl into bed, because if Sasuke would make a run for it during the night, Kakashi would know exactly how and when.

'Then don't ask for her opinion,' Naruto retorted and then spun himself around on the barstool, jumping off to make his way down the street at a fast pace.

Sighing softly Kakashi put the mask back in place, his fingers sliding over the edge to make sure there were no bumps anywhere. Then he placed some money on the counter for the shop owner, paying for all off Naruto's bowls of ramen as well, because of course the kid had tricked him into paying for everything. Then he got up from his stool as well and followed after Naruto. There was no need to rush, because even though Naruto had stormed off, he was far too impatient to wait for Kakashi's answer. He still wanted to know what would happen tomorrow. So in the middle of the street Naruto was waiting on Kakashi.

Stopping a few meters behind Naruto, Kakashi stared at the back of Naruto's head for a moment, the image of his former sensei forming right around Naruto. What would Minato have decided?

'I do trust him. You're right,' Kakashi said loudly.

Naruto let the words settle in for a second and then slowly started walking once more, finding that answer enough to ease his heart. In only a few steps Kakashi had caught up to Naruto and in an easy gesture wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders to make him walk close. Kakashi had done well these past few years. There was a lot he had done wrong, but of Naruto he couldn't be prouder. He had been a good sensei.

'Will you take off your mask more often now, sensei?'

'Probably not, Naruto.'

'I am going to make Sakura and Sasuke so jealous!'

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, link is on my profile

So this is how I solved the whole Kakashi's mask ordeal. We have no answers on that whatsoever, but this is why I think he wears the mask. And how I think the conversation with Naruto went when Naruto wanted to convince Kakashi Sasuke had to stay or be pardoned at least. I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a while since I last updated this story, because I couldn't figure out what to do! And then it hit me :D So please enjoy Sakura's POV

...

Streets were filled with people, crowd thickening by the minute. Excited conversations rose up from the public, rumours fluttering up in the air about things that didn't matter at all. Eyes were focused up, staring at the wide red balcony stretched out before them. It was still left empty. Of course they would be late today. Quite typical and expected. Not something they could concern themselves with. It only brought a faint smile to Sakura's lips as she sent her eyes up for the third time in a minute. Obviously the new Hokage was going to make them wait. Kakashi wouldn't be Kakashi if he had shown up exactly on time and honestly, Sakura would've been a little insulted if her sensei would show up on time for this.

Securely in the midst of the crowd Sakura found herself surrounded by her friends. The ones she had spent years and years with. Knew better than she knew herself. Most of it she had learned during the war. Learned how blind she had been for so long. Immaturely holding onto her own longings and not looking at others. But she had grown up now and understood things had changed.

The cheerful laughter Naruto chocked out resonated through their group, but it still sounded a little wrong to Sakura. It wasn't the same laugh as before. The careless one. Before she had found his laughter annoying, it always being a little too loud and misplaced, but now she actually missed it. Missed how relaxed Naruto would sound when he laughed like that. But this she understood too and she couldn't blame Naruto at all. How could they relax? How could all of them relax and enjoy this day of celebration?

She couldn't. Sakura hadn't slept well for days now, ever since they had gotten back. Everything seemed fine and everyone had somehow moved on quite easily, though Sakura had noticed the looks. The dark stares. All directed at a certain someone. Funnily enough most of them came from her. Her soft green eyes darkening whenever they glanced his way. How could they let him walk freely, trudge through the streets he had threatened to destroy? Give him a place to sleep and barely pay attention to what he was doing when everyone went to bed? The amount of freedom they had given him was absurd. Sakura didn't trust him, not one bit.

Sending her gaze to the side, Sakura's eyes landed on the dark figure leaning against the tree, aloof expression on his face as if it all didn't matter, together with the casual stance. How it all angered her. How dare he stand there, ready to celebrate with them as if he belonged here. He hadn't wanted to belong here for years and now he considered this his home again? It wasn't fair. It all wasn't fair. And it really hurt. Rejection after brutal rejection, cutting away at her heart as if it was nothing, and now he was here, standing with them.

A long beige cloak was wrapped around his shoulders, hiding away the missing arm. Bangs were combed almost over his dark eyes, sheltering them from every look sent his way. The shadow casted down by the tree made him almost disappear completely. Of course he knew he didn't belong here and yet wanted to. He should just get locked up, pay for the crimes he had committed. In the final minutes of the war hadn't he openly threatened Konoha again? How could they all believe he had changed?

With a harsh slap against her shoulder, Naruto wrapped an arm around her, shaking her a little bit to gain her attention. Once green eyes had confusedly turned up, she was met with a bright smile, teeth shining brightly in the afternoon sun. Sakura did not smile back. She knew this was just to have her stop looking at Sasuke. To have her stop questioning Sasuke. Because Naruto trusted him, trusted that he had changed and somehow that was all that mattered. Naruto knew Sasuke the best and would always defend him, no matter what. Through thick and thin. Through every painful heart-breaking moment. Because they were best friends or maybe they were even more than simply best friends. They were almost one.

This rush of adrenaline moved through the crowds, cheerful shouts being sent up when someone finally appeared on the balcony. Sakura's green eyes filtered towards Sasuke for a second, but only saw him glancing up as well, moving with the crowd as if he belonged. With a soft sigh Sakura averted her gaze, letting the warmth of Naruto's hand comfort her for as long as it was present.

There on the balcony stood her two teachers, one still wearing the square head with red markings and the other ready to wear it after her. Tsunade sent her hand up and waved at the crowds below, another wave of excited shouts shooting through. Ever since they won the war, the villagers were far more loving towards their Hokage. This war truly had made such a difference all through the nation. Something good had come out of it, even if they had suffered so many losses. And Kakashi was going to change more. Her old sensei knew how the world worked and was able to make quick, but smart decisions, but also knew when he had made a mistake. He could acknowledge his faults.

A small ritual of handing over the head and saying a few words happened above their heads. Silence stretched on now as everyone listened intently to what was being said by Tsunade first and then by Kakashi. Promises were made to make a difference. To change things for the better. Political correct words that needed to be said before they could close off this meeting. It didn't need to take long, but most would be celebrating till the end of the evening.

Naruto's warm hand had now disappeared from her shoulder as it was now used to wave at Kakashi. The troubles of having only one hand now. In comparison to Sasuke, Naruto didn't wear a cloak around his body to cover up his empty sleeve. He had the sleeve rolled up till the stub was visible, white bandages rolled around it to cover the wound. There were plans to help Naruto, and Sasuke, get a new arm, and Naruto had really invested time in it to see how it would all work. It made Sakura proud that Naruto saw the importance of knowing what it would mean for his body. Naruto had made Sakura proud many times now.

The speeches continued when others took over, Gai now up there to share his story on Kakashi as tears flowed over his cheeks freely, his love for the man beside him visible. It couldn't quite keep Sakura's attention send to the people above. Her eyes moved back to the side, watching Sasuke as his eyes had averted from the scene as well. He was still there though, present at this important day for Kakashi. Sasuke was alone, because no one wanted to accompany him now, and even Naruto didn't feel compelled to join him today. Because Sasuke also had the choice to join them.

Not that Sakura wanted him to join them. The verdict hadn't been made yet. Kakashi was going to decide what would happen with Sasuke and Sakura really wished he would be banished. Or locked up. Sakura would be able to make her peace with that as well. For her it would be better if he was just gone. It would ease her heart. Though Naruto would be devastated and that was something Sakura didn't look forward to either. Naruto deserved his happiness, but would Sasuke really benefit to that?

Naruto was the only reason why Sakura hadn't openly voiced her opinion on Sasuke. Why she hadn't gone to Kakashi and had told him what they should do with Sasuke. But she really should do it. Even if Naruto would be angry at her for a while, it would be worth it. Maybe it would open Naruto's eyes and he would see that Sasuke hadn't changed. That it all was just a ruse. Soon he would shatter their hearts again and leave, because that's all Sasuke was good at.

Finally Sasuke noticed her long stare, one black eye and one ringed looked back at, holding her gaze for quite a while. Unlike before, when she was only a little girl, Sakura would not quickly glance away, nor would she giggle awkwardly, because the hot guy was staring at her. She would meet his eyes dead on and show him how she felt through it. But he knew that already. He had noticed her shadowing him for days now. Their eyes had met often during those moments, because Sakura wanted him to know that she was there. Wanted him to see that she would know if he left without a word. She would know everything. Including now.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered away towards the floor, and it pleased Sakura that she had been the one to hold his gaze the longest. They were equals now. Sakura wasn't the whiny little girl from before and she had done a lot more for this world than Sasuke ever did. She had saved him from certain death in some kind of happy phase. Which had been stupid. She should've just let it end there. Let him bleed to death and get Naruto out of there. Sasuke had been broken then and it would've been so easy. But then she would've been pathetic, wouldn't she? That was not an equal fight. It was simply taking advantage of the situation.

Balling her hand into a fist Sakura tried to subdue the anger she was currently feeling. The unfairness of it all coursed through her. Finally she had said goodbye to Sasuke. Had let everything behind. And then he shows up to save the day once more and then after a long and tiring battle, turning his back on them again, he just belongs here again. People were even giving her funny looks whenever they saw them close together, questioning her feelings for him. Thinking she still was madly in love, because that was what girls were supposed to do. Long for the man they couldn't have.

Hearing Tsunade's voice boom through the crowd again, made Sakura look up. Her eyebrows were still furrowed as her eyes moved from person to person and then finally they settled on Kakashi. Two dark grey eyes were staring right back at her, this blank expression his face. Lips and nose were still covered by the thin blue mask, hiding away most of his features. But she didn't need to see anything in his face. Those eyes were telling her enough. Were sending her personally a message.

Kakashi knew. Knew all about her shadowing Sasuke. Knew about the opinion she had about what should happen to Sasuke. Knew about the pain she felt every time she saw Naruto smiling over at Sasuke as if everything was okay again. It made her choke up as she quickly glanced away, avoiding those wise eyes as much as she could, but she could still feel his eyes burning on her. This man knew her better than anyone else. Naruto had never fully understood her, his love for her completely misplaced. Ino was her best friends, but often didn't understand her motives. Sai may see through her fake smiles now, but that's all he saw. It was Kakashi that knew how the wheels turned inside her head. The one who could read her so easily, as if she were an open book.

As the final words were spoken the crowd cheered one more time, hands going up to wave at their new Hokage. Amongst the crowd a ninja swiftly reached Sakura's side, a note stuffed into her hand without anyone around see it happening. As fast as the ninja had appeared, he disappeared once more, leaving her alone to silently figure out who had sent her this. Unfolding the small crumbled up piece of paper Sakura let the words sink in, breathing faltering once more as she sent one last look up at Kakashi, their eyes instantly meeting.

_Meet me by the southern gate in fifteen minutes._

_..._

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile!

I had been told there are also some KakaSaku shippers out there and I think I've left quite a few hints in here, so I hope that pleased some of you! It can also be seen as a simple sensei student relationship or also a fatherly thing. It depends on how you'd like to see it, so I'll leave that up to you!

The next chapter will follow the storyline where Sasuke is about to leave the village again in chapter 699

Love, Dana


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter with Sakura's POV! The last one. I chose to do this from her POV, because I think she needed the last bit of development and this shines a new light on Sasuke as well. I have followed chapter 699 here and have paraphrased some lines from that chapter as well! So their speech comes partially from that chapter.

Please enjoy!

...

The streets were deserted at the end of the village, the villagers having gathered all by the Hokage building to honour Kakashi. Not that the man would stick around. That much was obvious with the small note he had left Sakura. It made the journey towards the southern gate far easier. There was no one who would stop her on her way, wanting to have a chat about how well she was doing as Tsunade's apprentice. Could she even still be considered that? As the young one it was what people viewed you as. Unless your name was Naruto Uzumaki, hero of Konohagakure. Naruto would never be shunned again. No more bullying, no more name-calling.

Turning the final corner Sakura could finally see the southern gate, doors opened wide as some kind of fake welcoming invitation. You wouldn't be able to walk in unnoticed anyway. There were too many invisible barriers put up, preventing strangers to move in silently. Those were Sakura's initial thoughts as she glanced at the big red doors. That was until her soft green eyes landed on a small figure, lazily leaning against a thick pole, which kept the structure together.

Had he left at the same time as her? Was he the reason why Kakashi had invited her to come here now? What was this all about? A deep frown settled onto her forehead as she slowly trudged on towards the gates, her eyes fixated on the dark figure. It had already been dumb of her to leave him out of her sight. To let him wander off without her knowing of it, but an order from the new Hokage was far more important. This moment now was just unsettling. Sakura hadn't spoken a word to Sasuke since they had gotten back and didn't really want to change that now. What was he doing here by the gate anyway? Without any type of supervision.

Before Sakura actually got close enough to Sasuke, a heavy hand landed on her shoulder, stopping her in her track. A look up made her lock eyes with Kakashi, him giving her a knowing look, but he didn't say a word. Just stayed silent as he moved on and left her standing there. It took a few seconds before she dared to catch up. It wouldn't just be her and Sasuke. Kakashi was there as well and Sakura was simply invited to this meeting. Something Sasuke didn't seem aware of, because he gave her a very wary look. Yeah, he better understood he was still unwanted from her side.

'Sasuke!' Kakashi greeted happily, throwing a hand up and waving at him enthusiastically. 'Sorry that I am a little late. You know how it goes. People wanting your autograph and take pictures with you, but I managed to get here. I hope you don't mind I brought Sakura along?' It may have been a question Kakashi ended his sentence with, but Sasuke really should not respond to it. At least not in a negative way. This was Kakashi's way of saying "deal with it".

Pushing himself away from the wooden pole, Sasuke walked to the centre of the gate, Kakashi reaching the middle at the same time. Sakura was behind a little, but caught up soon enough, though she didn't move into their little circle, preferring to linger outside of it.

It seemed Sasuke wouldn't reply to Kakashi's happy greeting at all, being the silent type still. Something that really seemed to aggravate Sakura now, because how dare he not talk back to their new Hokage. Where was the respect in all this? But Kakashi was still as relaxed as ever, continuing on with what they had really come for.

'As you know under normal circumstances you would've been locked up for life for everything you have done to the country. The only reason you have been pardoned is because of your assistance during the undoing of the eternal Tsukuyomi.' Kakashi's tone had gotten far more serious, eyes having darkened under the change of it. Somewhere in his words there was a warning, but Sakura couldn't make out where exactly it was. The fact that Sasuke had been pardoned was bad enough. 'Do remember that you only received this pardon, because of Naruto. He is the hero of this war and has spoken on your behalf. I did put on a few comments as the sixth Hokage, but it was his word that eventually got the board to decide.

'So make sure you don't betray Naruto and have him regret his decision. And don't go crazy again either, because it's my head they will have this time.'

And that's when it hit Sakura. They were here by the gate for Sasuke, because he was going to leave. How could they allow him to leave?! The pardon was one thing, but trusting him enough to go back out there and just do whatever he wanted to? This was absurd! But she bit her tongue, because actually telling Kakashi what kind of fool he was, was not a smart move towards the Hokage. Sakura did respect Kakashi enough, unlike the person in front of them. But she couldn't stay completely quiet. Sasuke needed to elaborate first.

'You're leaving?' The harsh tone was clearly visible in her voice, so Sakura quickly tried to mask it with a reason as to why she would ask. 'But Tsunade has almost finished your prosthetic hand made out of Hashirama-sama's cells.'

The way Sasuke's face softened then was a strange sight to see. There was this longing in his eyes as he looked over at Sakura. As if he wanted her to understand badly as well as to why he made his choices. As if she was important to him as well. Never had her hand itched so badly. Naruto had always been the one she had hit, but there wasn't a serious tone behind it. Sasuke she would punch square in the face, with every intention to really hurt him. Hurt him like he had hurt so many others. Asshole.

'I need to see what the world looks like,' Sasuke murmured so softly, doubt almost visible in his words as he let them flutter towards Sakura. How this explained why he wanted to leave was something Sakura did not see. 'I've overlooked so many things the past few years and I feel like I'd be able to see it better now. And if I let this chance pass, I don't think there will come another one. This is my road to redemption.'

The ease with which Sasuke said it, caught Sakura of guard. So full of honesty, as if he truly believed in his words. Something was different here, very different. The darkness that had always lingered in Sasuke's eyes, had disappeared. A new kind of softness had settled in them. It was as if this was the Sasuke he was meant to be. And then this smile formed on Sasuke's lips, a slight one, but it was visible, and everything inside of Sakura screamed that it should vanish. Ripped right of those thin lips that had spoken such cruel things.

'I'll see you soon, Sakura and thank you for everything.'

With wide eyes Sakura jerked her eyes up at Sasuke, only to see his retreating back moving away from them. This hadn't just been a thank you for having supported him for so long or for longing after him all this time either. This was a thank you for how she had stood up against him. How she had kept an eye on him for the past few days, showing that she still didn't trust him. To keep him in line. She had made sure Sasuke understood he had a lot of making up to do and this journey would partially be taken for her.

Lowering her head Sakura tried to hide the tears that had started streaming down her cheeks, her soft pink hair sheltering away her features from the curious eyes of her sensei. Of the new Hokage who knew her too well. So why would she hide her emotions any longer then? Kakashi would see it anyway. So she let herself fall to her knees and started pounding away at the ground, leaving crack after crack right before her legs. All the frustration needed to go. All the pain and hatred she had felt for so long now. How dare he? How dare that asshole say those things to her?! It wasn't fair. All of it wasn't fair.

Right beside her Kakashi stayed silent and watched her blame the ground for everything that had happened in the past few years. How the world had been cruel to everyone. How that one guy had practically ruined her and Naruto and now he gets to walk away, searching for redemption. What about them?!

Swiftly Sakura stood up and turned her angry green eyes on Kakashi, fresh tear marks visible on her pale cheeks. Gritting her teeth she was ready to spew all her angry words at him, make him feel like the one at fault, because he was to blame as well. He let that guy walk away and feel good about himself. Raising her hand, Sakura pointed a finger at the path Sasuke had disappeared on, making sure Kakashi understood exactly who she was talking about.

'He doesn't get to change!'

Because if Sasuke could change for the good, then how could Sakura still validate her feelings towards him? How could she still hate him if Sasuke was this good guy now? If Sasuke stayed the same self-centred jerk he had been before, then Sakura could hate him all she wanted. Then she didn't have to love him anymore, because there was nothing lovable about that guy. Now he was nice and sweet and would prove to everyone that he was better. That he now cared for the world. Cared for Naruto and Kakashi. Cared for her. He didn't get to change! Sakura wanted to hate him. Wanted to hate everything about him, because that was far easier than actually having feelings for him, and see them shattered a second later.

'It's not fair, Kakashi,' she then sobbed, because it was all getting too much for her. How did it all turn to this in just a matter of days? 'He can't change. He needs to be the old Sasuke and not be this new and improved Sasuke. He doesn't get to change.'

A warm arm then wrapped around her shoulders as Kakashi started to lead her away from the southern gate, moving back to the safety of the village and away from Sasuke. 'You changed,' he spit out so easily, as if it would make a difference.

Which it did. Had she changed? Was she different from before? She still felt the same. With curious wet, green eyes Sakura looked up at Kakashi, blinking stupidly at him as she tried to force the last set of tears out. Kakashi was hardly paying attention to her, his eyes fixated on the road before them as he led them to god knew where. But what did he mean with that line? 'I changed?' she questioned, wanting him to continue and elaborate. Explain why he thought that and why it was so important to say.

'You are not the little girl from before who had been madly in love with Sasuke. I think your reasons back then were a little of and I think you start to see that now as well. You've grown up.'

Again so easily explained. Sakura started to feel a little dumb here. As if she wasn't in on some weird joke, while everyone expected her to. But had she honestly grown up? She indeed saw that her feelings for Sasuke had been screwed up. There just had been something about Sasuke that had pulled her in, while it should've been the thing that had scared her off. How much easier their lives would've been if she had noticed this. But she noticed this now and she had no feelings left for Sasuke, even if he had changed.

'I have changed,' she spoke resolutely, right as Kakashi pushed her into a diner where her friends had been waiting on her.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile!

The next chapter will be the end of chapter 699, where Sasuke and Naruto meet. I think I'll end this story on 10 chapters, but we'll see... I don't want to make this one too long and after this, the focus will mostly be on Sasuke and Naruto.

Love, Dana


	8. Chapter 8

This is the last bit of chapter 699! The beginning follows what is being said there as best as I could and I hope you will like this encounter between Sasuke and Naruto!

Thank you Teacuppy for your kind words and I'm happy you liked the development in the last chapter!

And thank you inosakushine! I'm glad you like how I portray them all and that it fits for you. So thank you for your kind words!

Now please enjoy!

...

The tall trees around sheltered the long road from the sunlight, thick leafs rustling in the soft summer breeze. The ground crunched under his feet, signalling it had been dry for far too long, and there had been no sign of rain coming up yet. Soon the town would need to save up on water. A ritual that happened almost every summer. Glancing up at the sky, Sasuke only saw blue. No cloud in the sky. The summer days really were nice here, though a tat to warm for his liking.

A gust of wind swept through his hair, and then he could suddenly feel it. It was hidden quite well, but this chakra signature was too familiar to Sasuke. How could he not feel the warmth pulsating through the air, causing goosebumps to rise up on his skin. After a few steps forward Sasuke only needed to glance to the side. And there he was. His old rival, casually leaned back against a tree, dressed in a long orange coat, a frown plastered on his face. The cheerfulness he had seen on Naruto's face an hour ago, seemed to have disappeared. Was it really only Sasuke that made such facial expressions form on Naruto's face?

The empty sleeve on Naruto's right side moved slightly in the wind and Sasuke could feel the same thing happening on his left. Something else they had in common now. 'I didn't think you'd come,' he said in a monotone, finally breaking the silence. To him it wasn't an unsettling silence, but he understood it could be seen as awkward. Normally Naruto would be talking his head off, so this lack of words was a little strange. But they had been through a lot and still had a lot to overcome.

The frown didn't leave Naruto's face and he only hummed in return, showing his displeasure in this situation. And then Sasuke understood. He was leaving again, the same way as he had the first time. Again he hadn't said anything to Naruto. He had simply decided to leave once more, because he felt the need to. It was all his decision and he hadn't even thought of what this would do to Naruto. While this trip was all about Naruto. It was his old rival who had saved him. The one who had gone after him for so long and had finally convinced him of what was right. It had always been Naruto.

They shared the pain in their hearts now. Had suffered through similar things. Naruto was the one who would understand, who would defend him, who would be there for him. The losses they had overcome. But now, now Sasuke could fall back on Naruto. Could share his pain and feel the same being returned. Sasuke had seen a lot of the world. Had travelled miles and miles. Met many different people, though Naruto met many others. Different personalities that had their own impacts on their lives. The way he felt now wasn't all about them together. It was bigger than that. It was about everyone. With the pain they had felt, they could change the world, together.

But there aren't many people like you, who would accept our ideas as easily. The people in the village, with their small hostilities, were proof enough. Things don't always go as planned. The lives they both led were a great example. There had been different plans for them, but life had taken over and everything had changed. So if their lives couldn't go as planned, how would that be the case for the bigger things?

Finally the frown disappeared from Naruto's face, making place for his usual challenging smile, lopsided to the left. The shimmer in his blue eyes always awakened something inside of Sasuke. This tightening in his throat. It felt like Naruto could see right through him, see all the emotions played out as a dream. A hand reached up, handing something to Sasuke. A careful look was sent down and there Sasuke saw an object he had not seen in a very long time. Honestly, he had forgotten all about it, but seeing it back now, it meant the world to him.

'Here, I am returning this,' Naruto said resolutely, as Sasuke wrapped his fingers around the headband he had lost all those years ago. It was worn out, the shine of the silver long gone. The blue fabric was still soft and as Sasuke closed his eyes, he could still imagine it being wrapped around his forehead, showing off his loyalty to the village.

Casually he had thrown it all away. But he had things to figure out and even if Sasuke regretted how he had handled some things, he wouldn't really have changed much. It had been a good experience and he had learned a lot. Now he would do the trip he was supposed to do. See the world with different eyes. Naruto's eyes. Would he make actual friends this time? Would he learn? 'I'll keep this until…' And then he fell silent, because this was now becoming reality. Sasuke was leaving, again. 'We really settle things between us.'

He couldn't make any promises on how well it would go and if he would come back a changed man. But there was hope. Sasuke would stay strong and work is hardest to get to where Naruto was. The ones that would create a different world, it would be them. They were the beings entrusted with hope. That's what made them ninjas.

With their hands still holding onto the headband, there was this connection between them. They were almost touching, one piece of metal being the only thing between them. And Sasuke couldn't help but sent a smile back at Naruto. A small one that conveyed his feelings the best. They were rivals, they were best friends, they were… something more.

'I expect you to come back in time. I'm not going to haunt you down again like before.' There was a teasing tone in Naruto's voice as he slowly released the metal headband, it now hanging limply in Sasuke's hand. 'So make sure you don't fall into some evil guy's hands again. There is only so much I can handle.'

A soft chuckle left Sasuke's lips then. It had been a long time since Sasuke had actually laughed, at anything. There had been times he had cracked a smile, usually pleased with the outcome of his attacks. But this was different. Something laidback. Sasuke was just finally relaxed. His entire time in the village he had felt like a prisoner, as he should've felt. They had been shadowing constantly, following his every movement, that even showers had gotten uncomfortable. But right here outside of the village, with Naruto around, Sasuke felt better. Here was where he was comfortable. Naruto wouldn't look at him full of judgement. He needed to be judged, but it was nice to have someone on his side.

'You will be alright, right?' The soft stain of worry sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine, because this was not really how they usually spoke to one another. Both were not great at voicing feelings anyway. They were better with showing things through actions. Most of the time they were fights, but sometimes it could be a simple pat on the shoulder or a flittering smile sent the other's way. Naruto now actually asking if Sasuke would be alright, was crossing a certain line. The fact that Naruto didn't assume he would be alright, was questionable.

Stuffing the headband in his side pocket, Sasuke put it away securely, not wanting to part with it any time soon. It was an important symbol to them both. The sign that Sasuke still belonged in Konoha, no matter where he was. 'I'll be back before you know it,' Sasuke replied softly, smile having slipped off his lips. He couldn't break through the barrier they had so carefully built up, yet.

It stayed silent for a moment as the two boys stared at each other, shared memories flashing through their eyes. For an instant Sasuke doubted if it was the right thing to do. If he really should leave. He had just gotten back and had received the approval he needed. It would take time before everyone would accept him, and not everyone would in the end, but at least he would be here. Back home. Back with his friends. Back here, with Naruto. They had a lot of catching up to do. So many opportunities missed, because Sasuke was set on revenge. Set on getting stronger and finding Itachi to murder him. Something he now regretted, even if his history said it wasn't entirely his fault. He had been conditioned into hating his brother. But he had gained a new brother, one Sasuke didn't want to miss anymore.

The flash of doubt was gone again, the road to redemption clear before him once more. Filling this moment with goodbyes would only make it more painful, so Sasuke turned away, wanting to walk off without another word. But Naruto caught him by the empty sleeve and stopped him, keeping him right here in his place. 'Promise me that,' Naruto muttered, a hint of pain flashing through those blue depths.

Another stare contest ensued, because Sasuke couldn't answer to that so easily. A promise was something big and Sasuke really didn't want to disappoint Naruto this time. He didn't want to disappoint anyone. He was treading thin ice and every mistake he would make, would leave deeper scars than Sasuke ever intended. Forgiveness was earned, not given. But if Sasuke really wanted to make things right, then he should be able to say this, shouldn't he? 'I promise,' he whispered.

The look of relief crossing Naruto's features, caused an unfamiliar flutter in Sasuke's stomach. The soft sigh pushed out of his lungs, the small smile lingering on those slightly plump lips, and then lastly the glimmer in those bright blue eyes. It was those few hints that caught Sasuke off guard. That made him think things he hadn't thought of before. Or had he always supressed them? No, he had been too busy with other things, and even now he didn't have time for this. On his road he would think about Naruto, and it would be part of the journey to find himself.

'Good,' Naruto said with a nod. 'I'm keeping you to that.' The smile then grew into Naruto's usual grin, an instant happy vibe radiating from his body. This was what Sasuke liked about Naruto as well. The easy way in which he could turn the mood around. Go from something serious to a more relaxed environment.

His sleeve was released then from its tight grip, it fluttering away in the wind until it reached Sasuke's side again. It really was time to go now. 'I know you will,' Sasuke replied, taking part in the small inside joke now and then with one final glance to Naruto, he went on his way. The first steps away from Naruto were the hardest, but soon he got the hang of it. Just put one foot in front of the other. The road had really started now and he would find himself out there, in the countries Naruto had travelled to, making friends Naruto had made before.

The road ahead seemed bright, the sun giving it a nice shine. Right until in a flash of orange Naruto appeared in front of him again. A hand went up to his hair, fingers digging inside his scalp. No words were further shared and Sasuke wasn't sure what was coming, until it was there. A pair of lips was clumsily pressed against his, forcing the air right of Sasuke's lungs. It had only been a split second. A mere peck. And then the lips were gone again, just like Naruto. The hand had left his hair and the warm presence in front of him had disappeared.

Confused Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto casually walking away, arm draped behind his neck. It had really happened and it made the road ahead even brighter, because now he would be return back to something very interesting.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile!

From now on I will stop following the manga, because chapter 700 will be ignored for obvious reasons! Now this will all really be my own idea on how it should end!

Love, Dana


	9. Chapter 9

So I am planning on finishing this story tomorrow :D So yes, another update tomorrow ;) This chapter is again from Sasuke's POV and the next one will be as well. No kids' POV, no. This is the moment when Sasuke returns again, to tie up some lose ends.

InoSakuShine: Just, thank you. I mean wow. You had me blushing a little bit, but I am sure I wouldn't be able to pull of a light novel o.o Thank you so much though. That's really a nice compliment!

Guest: What kind of spin off do you mean? I am now fully changing chapter 700, so nothing of that chapter will be in here.

Now enjoy!

...

The sandy ground had changed into mud, darkened by the rain from a few days before. It slipped under his feet with every step he took, creating long footsteps, appearing as if he had incredibly big feet. At least Konoha had finally gotten rain, though it would be foolish to think there hadn't been any rain during the time he had been gone. How many years had passed? Two? Three perhaps? And it was that time of year. Rain would often fall now and give the plants the water they needed, the drought finally over. The south of Konohagakure might be flooded now, depending on how much rain had actually fallen. Silly how he still remembered that little fact.

The dark red gate soon came into view and for a moment Sasuke had to hold his breath. Would they still act as hostile as before? Was this really the place he belonged in? Sasuke had not given any sign that he was coming back, so they wouldn't be expecting him. There responses to his arrival would be honest. A flash of a bright smile crossed his mind, but was quickly pushed aside. He really had been gone for such a long time.

The green doors were opened in a welcoming manner, but Sasuke could feel the energy field buzzing right outside the large fence. They would know he was here right as he entered, and then Sasuke would find out what the welcoming committee would be. With a last deep breath Sasuke readied himself and then took the final steps forward, entering the village he had not seen in so long. To the side two ninjas were casually scribbling something on papers, one casting a lazy look up at Sasuke. The instant recognition flashed through his eyes and then he was off, warning someone, somewhere. Sasuke wouldn't be able to get far without being shadowed like before.

It was best to just stay here and wait for someone to pick him up, Sasuke decided. One dark eye and one purple ringed one moved up towards the Hokage wall. Kakashi's face was now perfectly edged into the stone, the mask added to it as well. Why that man even wore that mask, no one even knew. Only one lucky person got to see Kakashi's face, and that person had appeared right in front of Sasuke now, wearing his signature smirk as his blue eyes stared intently at Sasuke.

'You're late.'

The comment instantly brought a soft smile to Sasuke's lips, sending this easy flutter through his stomach. It didn't matter if everyone else didn't welcome him home, this was all he needed. 'You cut your hair,' Sasuke commented, continuing on the same foot as Naruto. Their friendship never had room for hugs and happy greetings. This was what it was about. This was what made it so easy for the both of them. Two males he couldn't confess feelings. Who couldn't voice out loud what had gone through their minds for years now. But they could read between the lines and see what the other meant.

A tanned hand brushed through short blond locks, the unruliness of it still clearly visible. No matter what length Naruto's hair had, it would not be tamed. 'Yeah, it was time to get a new look,' Naruto muttered, a bit of shyness striking his features. Blue eyes had left his face for a moment, but then quickly glanced up again, sliding over Sasuke's body as if to finally take everything in. 'You let your hair grow,' Naruto commented, his eyes halting on Sasuke's long locks.

'Didn't stop by a barber on the way home,' Sasuke offered as an explanation, but in reality Sasuke simply didn't care. Appearance had never mattered that much to him. It was all about convenience, and while traveling, Sasuke had better things to do than get his hair cut. He had come across so many interesting things and whenever he mentioned Naruto's name, smiles appeared on their faces, and stories were told that blew Sasuke's mind. Everyone had a loving memory of this stupid blond boy. How could he have touched so many hearts?

A shaky breath escaped from Naruto's lips and Sasuke didn't understand why, until Naruto muttered softly, 'home…' Because Sasuke had used the word home to refer to Konoha, to Naruto, to this place where they were right now. An awkward few seconds passed between them, because how was Sasuke supposed to respond to something like this? His white cloak, mud and grass stains covering the bottom, fluttered up in the wind, revealing loose fitting black pants, and one hand. The left side was still empty, only a little stump present. 'Let's go see the rest,' Naruto announced, recovering the first as a grin flashed back on his lips. 'I've been sensing your chakra for about an hour now, so I've been telling everyone about your return. I may have gone a little overboard,' he added, awkwardly scratching himself behind the head.

So everyone knew already he had been coming, or at least the ones Naruto had told. Would they all really want to see Sasuke then? Since they weren't here to greet him and they hadn't really been that fond of him. 'Alright,' he answered and then they went on their way.

A comfortable silence settled between them as they moved through the streets, Sasuke far too occupied by looking up at the buildings. They had all changed so much. Had gotten taller and the way they were made seemed different as well. The material had changed. Not to mention the village was able to house way more people than before. After the war ended it had cost a lot of time to rebuild everything. Konoha had suffered before already, and there were still a lot of debts, at least Sasuke assumed. But they were working hard, striving for more. And Sasuke could tell. This was a prosperous village, one where children could grow up in.

Feeling a hand brush up against his palm, Sasuke casted his eyes down, seeing Naruto's hand dangerously close to his. An odd gesture Sasuke wasn't used to, but it wasn't meant in the way Sasuke at first expected. When looking up, Sasuke's eyes locked with Sakura's. A different kind of flutter went through Sasuke's stomach then. Dread, guilt, or perhaps fear. Fear of what she would say. Fear of how Sakura felt. Honestly Sasuke had done his best to part with the right words. Tell her he was doing this for the right reasons, and he kept telling himself she needed time, but… It would only be fair if she still hated him. He kept his mouth shut, waiting for her to speak first and see how she felt.

'Welcome back, Sasuke,' she said softly, not moving from her spot a few meters away. She was dressed in a long white doctor's coat, a statoscope dangling from her neck. Her arms were wrapped around a folder, adding something defensive in her stance. But she was smiling. It wasn't a grand smile as Naruto often wore, but it was there, and it was a real one.

Before Sasuke could respond to her greeting, another blond came into view, enthusiastically wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck, and pulling her away from the scene. 'Sakura, Tsunade needs our help and we're keeping her waiting. Come on, lunch break is over,' the girl whined, a lip glossed smile almost staining Sakura's cheek as she brought her face even closer. It was then that those midnight blue eyes noticed Sakura's stare, and followed her line of sight. 'Oh, Sasuke,' Ino murmured, quickly stepping away from Sakura, shooting her an unsure look. 'Uh, welcome back. We'll see you later.' And there was the Ino Sasuke knew. Pulling her friend away from a scene she didn't see as safe. Taking care of Sakura, even if she was strong enough on her own. It was good to see those two were still so close and that Ino had stuck around, no matter what differences had come between them.

'Ah yes!' Sakura replied, finally breaking her stare with Sasuke. 'Uh, sorry, we need to go,' she said to both Sasuke and Naruto, bowing a little awkwardly, and then remembering that wasn't necessary as she shot back up. 'I think Naruto is arranging a big dinner for tonight, so we'll see you there. We, uh, have a lot to catch up on.' And then she was off, shooting one last look over her shoulder to make sure Sasuke was really there.

And Sasuke was relieved. There was nothing hostile here anymore. Their relationship hadn't healed fully yet, but it simply needed time. Sasuke had faith that they would be friends again, and that idea did cheer him up. Konohagakure was truly where he belonged. Here were the people that cared for him, even if there weren't many.

'Now she spoiled the surprise!' Naruto called out, shooting a glare at Sakura's retreating back, Ino still pulling her forward with an energetic smile on her lips. 'Damn it, Sakura,' Naruto muttered afterwards, folding his arms together, and pouting slightly. This was the Naruto Sasuke recognised all too well. The one he had grown up with, displeased when things didn't go exactly his way. It didn't matter if Naruto had gotten taller, or that the lines in his face had hardened, giving him a far more masculine idea. Especially the high cheekbones made Naruto look his age, his twentieth birthday having just passed.

'You didn't need to arrange a dinner for me, Naruto,' Sasuke muttered, his face staying blank, but a frown was starting to form on his face. Even if Sakura seemed to be accepting him a little more, didn't mean the rest of Naruto's friend group did, and Sasuke could assume Naruto invited everyone.

Naruto's face had turned neutral again, hands propped up in his neck while whistling an unfamiliar tune. For the first time Sasuke then noticed that his right hand was actually white. It was the fake one, the one that Tsunade had made Naruto out of the first Hokage's cells. It seemed to be working perfectly. 'Well, good thing not everything is about you,' Naruto shot back, not giving Sasuke any point to discuss this dinner. 'And your hand is still waiting on you in the hospital. They preserved it for when you returned,' Naruto added, giving Sasuke a knowing look. Caught mid stare.

Slowly they started walking again and Sasuke finally noticed Naruto was leading him towards the Hokage building. It was still red, like before, but had grown double in size. How much room did Kakashi honestly need? What was all that room even for? 'How does the hand work?' Sasuke asked, curiosity finally catching up with him as he glanced once more at Naruto's white hand.

A lazy shrug followed as Naruto dropped it from behind his head, studying the white digits as he flexed the fingers one by one. 'It took some time to get used to and it didn't work along perfectly for quite some time. Couldn't do many jutsus at first,' Naruto explained, a fond smile forming on his lips as he thought back on the training days with the new arm. 'But after working hard, it now does everything my own arm would've done.' His tone sounded pleased and it made Sasuke decide he should have the arm as well. It had been hard without the left arm, even if he had gotten used to it. 'We'll visit Tsunade tomorrow and see what she thinks,' Naruto added, blue eyes flashing up at Sasuke. Apparently Naruto could now read his mind as well.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, it confirming Sasuke agreed with visiting Tsunade tomorrow. The dinner still wasn't as wanted, but Sasuke didn't have much of a say in it. Naruto wanted it to happen, so it was going to happen.

The Hokage building was now towering up before them. As Sasuke let his eyes slide over the surface, he anticipated the ride up. After traveling for so long, he honestly didn't feel like walking all those stairs. Where would Kakashi even be hiding in that building?

'Sasuke,' a lazy voice greeted from the side. 'I have to admit I am a little disappointed you didn't send any postcards.'

Of course Kakashi would appear out of nowhere, and just stand beside them, hands stuffed inside his pockets. His eyes were smiling as always, mask still neatly placed over the rest of his features. It was funny to see both eyes now, the sharingan he possessed forever gone.

'But I will forgive you, this time,' Kakashi added, still this happy idea shining over his face. 'Welcome home.'

And that last bit was it. Another one welcoming him here. The last one of team seven. The team with which he grew up with and had taught him so many things. He had betrayed them and had done far worse things than that. But they all welcomed him back.

'It's good to be home.'

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile! I have posted an update on there about what I will be doing the next few weeks/months ^^

And did you see the other pairing hint I threw in here? 0.o Because I did

Love, Dana


	10. Chapter 10

The final chapter! It ends with Sasuke's POV and this is really mostly focused on Sasuke and Naruto, which I think would've been a better ending than giving them no moment at all together in the final chapter! Make sure to read the final notes, because I have an important question! And I am a little scared to now disappoint... I honestly think none of you would've expected this, so prepare!

Now please enjoy!

...

Flipping through page after page, Sasuke made sure everything was right. That everything was in there and that this was legally right. If there was anything wrong here, then it would fail, and that was something he couldn't afford. This was important. At this point he hardly noticed what was happening around him, mind too focused on the files in front of him. Sasuke never heard the front door to the apartment opening, nor did he hear the footsteps slowly approaching the kitchen he was in. The small table the kitchen housed was filled with stacks of papers, old plans and new plans strewn around, creating chaos.

It wasn't until a large triangle hat was dropped onto the papers, the red point right in Sasuke's line of sight. The flap at the back of the hat fluttered as a chair was pulled backwards, and someone sat down with a huff.

'You missed it,' came the accusing tone of the other, a cold blue stare sent Sasuke's way.

There were a lot of wishes in those eyes, mostly wishing Sasuke a horrible death. Why? Because Naruto was convinced Sasuke had missed the most important day out of his life. Because it would be typical Sasuke. He never really cared for other people's feelings and all those other things he had been accused of before. Their fights really were passionate, but Sasuke could always convince Naruto otherwise. He really wasn't such a horrible person as Naruto sometimes liked to believe. It was just an easy defensive mechanism and not to forget, an easy way to get attention. Naruto did love getting attention, and Sasuke was still making up for the time he had been gone. According to Naruto that is.

'I didn't miss it,' Sasuke instantly retorted, and stood up. The dark flash in Naruto's eyes said that someone was still displeased and that they were going to fight.

Not that Naruto could win this fight. But the blond was just too insulted now, and Sasuke understood why. Somewhere it hurt Sasuke as well that Naruto assumed Sasuke would miss this day. Would have been here, only working on his project. But it wasn't his project. It was their project. No matter if Naruto would have other business to attend to, this would be theirs. 'You did! I didn't see you when everyone came to congratulate you and you should've been there. I mean what kind of impression does this give everyone? Oh, so your partner isn't even here. Well, that's unfortunate. Maybe he just has other interests!' Naruto tried putting up a funny voice, mimicking the audience he had before. Not a compliment to the villagers, that was sure. 'Someone even talked about you having someone else! As if anyone else would even want you…' The pout on Naruto's lips made Sasuke think back on their teenage years. The guy really hadn't changed one bit, and Sasuke was grateful for it.

Grabbing a stack of papers from the table Sasuke moved towards Naruto and slipped a hand through his unruly locks, them hanging freely along his face now without the headband to keep them together. It had grown out again, and Sasuke did prefer it this way. Staring into those blue depths with one black eye and one ringed, Sasuke made sure Naruto heard his every word. 'If I wasn't there, how can I know about the new law you made right away. About ramen getting a national day during the year. And how could I know about you shoving Kakashi out of the way, because he didn't give you the hat fast enough.' For a moment Sasuke stayed silent, watching the blue eyes cast down in shame. It only brought a small smile to his lips. Naruto really was predictable. Pressing their foreheads together Sasuke created a small intimate moment and then pushed away, flipping through his papers one last time. 'How could you honestly believe I wouldn't be there? You were named Hokage today and achieved your dream. Even I would feel guilty.'

Another glare was shot his way, but this one not as heated, and with a more playful undertone. Naruto wouldn't apologize and Sasuke didn't expect him to. Words were still not handed as easily by them, and even displays of affection sometimes went awkwardly, but they were living together, and everyone was aware of the change in their relationship. It was only in the private of their house that they would touch each other. No one had ever seen them kiss and no one ever would. It wasn't something Sasuke cared to share. Sasuke simply didn't want to share this side of Naruto he had discovered along the way. Everyone already was so familiar with the guy.

The chair was scooted backwards again and Naruto joined Sasuke in a standing position, carefully placing a hand against Sasuke's hip. Blue eyes read through the first page of the stack of papers, a fond smile on Naruto's lips now. 'You shouldn't stress so much. We've gone over it ten times already, have revised the thing twenty times, and everyone we showed the plan has given their approval. Not to mention it's almost finished being build. We got this, Sasuke.' The soothing tone did ease some of his worries, but this was Sasuke's idea. The thing he would redeem himself with.

A hand started rubbing along Sasuke's back, trying to shush his worries even more. Eventually he did let out a soft sigh, leaning into the warm touch.

'Why don't we go outside and check it out. The workers should have left for the day and we can go out for dinner afterwards. We do have something to celebrate I would say.' And Naruto was right. They did have something to celebrate and Naruto really shouldn't have come home yet. He should be out there and party with his friends. Sasuke wasn't very fond of being around people, even if the others had accepted him back into their group. It was more comfortable for him to be home than to be with the others.

But he owed it to Naruto today. It wasn't always about him and this was supposed to be Naruto's day. His partner was now Hokage and yet Naruto was trying to make Sasuke feel better. 'Okay, we'll go see the building site and after that we'll go eat some ramen.' Sasuke slid a hand through his long hair, it having grown out even more. It was a good way to shelter away his eyes, using his long dark bangs to hide away his Rinnegan. It cost him a lot of energy to have it activated at all times, so this relieved some of the pressure.

'Sounds like a plan!' Naruto called out enthusiastically. It was almost as if the bad mood from before had never happened, Naruto being able to switch between emotions so quickly. Steering Sasuke by his hip they made it outside and as soon as the front door to their apartment closed behind them, they added a few centimetres between their bodies.

The road towards the building site was quite long, it being built right at the edge of town. It needed a lot of room. It would tower over some of the houses around, which had been a problem at first, but their cause was more important. Everyone gave in, understanding why Sasuke and Naruto were fighting for this so hard.

Silence stretched on between them, as Sasuke preferred it. Not that there would've been room to speak anyway. Naruto was stopped constantly, being congratulated by everyone on his new title. The village really loved this man. The one with the bright smile, the flashy blue eyes, and the unruly thick blond hair that would never do what you asked of it. It was his spirit that everyone loved so much. Naruto truly changed everyone, convincing them dreams do come true, and here Naruto was, living his own. And there was no need to envy him. Naruto had worked hard to get where he was, and it was a sign that everyone could do it, as long as wanted it badly enough.

Turning the last corner the building finally appeared, the Uchiha emblem clearly visible from where they walked. It instantly took Sasuke's breath away. This building would wear his family name with pride, and would recover the damage that had been done to it. The name would be worth something again. And let's not forget the other family emblem stamped right next to it. The swirl of the Uzumaki clan seemed a lot less noticeable beside the Uchiha emblem, but Naruto's presence made up for it all. This was theirs.

Reaching the end of the street Sasuke and Naruto found themselves alone, no one hanging out at the outskirts of the town. A hand reached for Sasuke's as Naruto tried to get his attention. 'Before I forget I want to go see Kurama tomorrow. He promised he'd get me a gift,' he said with a pleased grin, forcing an almost shy smile on Sasuke's lips. How Naruto even got the nine tailed fox to change was still beyond Sasuke.

'Want me to come with you?' Sasuke replied, his eyes going back up to the building in front of them. They passed the green coloured gate and then walked right into the building site. The cranes had finally left, the outline of the building completely done.

Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke's, their fingers folding together. It was a private moment and being here made Sasuke's heart swell a little already, so holding hands was fitting. Naruto was more for those moments anyway. 'It would be nice. We would then be alone. I don't expect we'll be alone a lot after this and have others join us for ramen. We could visit the hot springs?'

The ground crunched under their feet, the heavy cranes having ruined it slightly. The building was almost completely painted now, the dark red that fitted the theme of the village adorning the walls. Large windows looked out over the fields behind, a part of it reserved for when the building was occupied. The stone steps leading up to the front door were full of rubble and dust, the cleaning crew not having passed by yet. The large wooden doors were pushed open, creaking lightly under Naruto's weight. 'That sounds nice. We'll make a day out of it,' Sasuke muttered, his voice instantly echoing through the long empty hall.

Row after row followed each other, the rooms behind it still empty. At the end was a large cafeteria, food stations already set up and ready for use. The stairs leading up went to more rooms, different from the ones downstairs, though they were still empty.

'It's really looking great,' Naruto whispered, his voice still holding a tinge of an echo. 'I think in a month we can start accepting children.'

A soft smile formed on Sasuke's lips at the word children, his end goal finally coming to light. It was an idea Naruto and he had both shared. Naruto had been an orphan since birth and Sasuke was only six when his whole family was wiped out. From a young age society expected them to be independent and that was where everything had gone wrong. They hadn't been ready for so much responsibility and had failed at many things. Not to mention they had missed the love parents would normally give them.

So Sasuke had come up with this plan and Naruto had added his input to it. They would make an orphanage where the children could stay together. It would create more jobs, ninjas and villagers needed to care for them. They would hold classes here and create a warm environment, so this would be their home.

Squeezing Naruto's hand, Sasuke tried to stop his heart from beating right out of his chest. 'Yeah, I think so too,' Sasuke whispered back.

These would be his Uchiha children and Naruto's Uzumaki children. This would be their family, their home, and Sasuke didn't want it any other way.

_Once upon a time there was a fox spirit with nine tails._

_A boy had the fox sealed inside him, and the two spent a long time together._

_A new calamity, the Juubi, was revived, but the boy became a shinobi and together with the fox spirit and the other shinobi they became one and succeeded into sealing it._

_The boy with the fox spirit sealed inside him was the son of the fourth Hokage. Now he is called the seventh Hokage._

_The End_

…

So this was my ending, focused still on children, but a different way. I disliked that Naruto and Sasuke both were shown as bad fathers in the last chapter, especially with how it had ended for them. So this was my solution to it. It was a lot of fun to dive into these characters this way. I usually only write AU, so this was definitely different. Would you be interested in seeing anything else Naruto-verse written by me? Let me know :D

To add to this: I've just read an article that Kishimoto is writing light novels to tie up some lose ends. Pretty much giving his pairings the base they need. (Even Gaara is getting love...) So to challenge all his pairings, I thought why not write some base for all the pairings I've hinted at? I'll start a new story and every chapter will have another pairing, giving it a moment to proof it could've happened. Or maybe a chapter about a character alone, showing how they are now? So pretty much what he does too! Let me know what you think of this idea and what pairings/characters there should definitely be in there!

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile and see what else I write!

Now goodbye, my lovely readers. Thank you for all your kind words! It has been a great journey and fun to set some things right! You honestly were all amazing and have been a big motivation for me to do this! Thank you for everything

Love, Dana


End file.
